


It's a Christmas Tradition

by zeppelinandunicorns



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppelinandunicorns/pseuds/zeppelinandunicorns
Summary: It's been over a month since their kiss on Veterans day, and Hyde can't get a certain someone out of his head. She's been on his mind for so long, that he may or may not have bought her a Christmas gift.This story takes place right after the end of s3ep9 "Hyde's Christmas Rager".
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	It's a Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I highly recomend watching s3ep9 episode before reading this, since it takes place right after its end. Hope you enjoy this story!

**_It's a Christmas tradition_ ** ****

Hyde laughed as Forman whined his way out of the basement. What kind of moron doesn't know how to play quarters anyways?

He took the new edition of the Rolling Stone magazine that was sitting on the coffee table and started to read. It's Christmas morning, but it's not like he has anything to do.

After trying to be a dad the day before, Bud finished the beer that was left in the keg from the night before. By himself. Hyde found him passed out on the couch at 3AM when he woke up to have some milk.

Bud was probably going to sleep until his shift at the bar. Hyde barely sees him, but he kind of hopes that Red's lecture sticks on Bud's mind for a while. It was kind of cool, Hyde felt like a normal kid for a few seconds when Bud kicked everyone out of the apartment yesterday. It's a shame it won't last.

He sighed and tried to focus on the magazine's articles, but it was impossible for him to focus on anything right now. He had fun the previous day, but he missed Jackie and Donna at the party.

Stupid Kelso with his stupid ass funnel idea.

He removed his sunglasses and placed them on the table, along with the magazine. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. He knows what's bothering him, but he's having a pretty rough time admitting that to himself.

Over a month has passed since Veteran's day, and Jackie was practically ignoring him. That was bugging the hell out of him.

He couldn't stop thinking about her and their kiss since that night. Her lips felt so soft against his own, he loved the feeling of her hand on his cheek, her tongue in his mouth. He felt absolutely everything in that kiss and he was more than pissed off that she hadn't felt anything.

How could she not? He felt his lips tingling for days after that kiss,  _ days _ !! 

Besides, what pissed him off the most was the fact that she was looking for a makeout partner last night, and she hadn't even considered him! She might not have felt anything, but she said it herself that the kiss was hot, wasn't that enough for her?

Donna told him not that long ago about her adventures with Jackie last night, and he tried really hard to hide his indignation behind his zen. I mean, c'mon man, if she just wanted to french someone he would definitely be a willing partner!

He had mixed feelings about Jackie ever since he first met her. In the beginning, he assumed it was hate, because, well, she's the living representation of everything he despises in the world. But with time, he realized it was way more complex than that.

When she cries he feels a weird impulse to hold her, it's painful seeing her cry. That's why he took her to prom, that's why he never really shoved her off whenever she went to cry on his shoulders.

He realized that he may like her a bit when they went to prom together. She looked absolutely stunning that night, and if it wasn't for his awful history with Forman and Donna, he would've probably kissed her at some point. He already tried to "steal" Donna from Forman, and it almost cost their friendship. He didn't want to go through all that again with Jackie and Kelso, even if he never felt that for another girl before. Not even Donna.

So he talked some sense into Kelso that night. He knew that if he kept dancing with Jackie he would've end up kissing her or doing something equally stupid. Besides, she looked sad, he didn't want to see her crying again. He wasn't going to lie, it hurt, seeing Jackie getting back together with Kelso that night, but at least Pam Macy was a good consolation prize.

Then Kelso started to fool around with Laurie, and he wanted to kick him in the nads. He had  _ Jackie _ man, why would he need Forman's skanky sister? Jackie didn't deserve that, so he tried to lay on traps to get him caught, but they never really worked.

Then the shit hit the fan and Jackie caught them. And she cried on his shoulders, again.

He wanted to kill Kelso, he made Jackie feel like she wasn't enough, he crushed her and her self-esteem. When Jackie saw him fooling around with Laurie, she was depressed for weeks, and he  _ really  _ wanted to kill Kelso.

He thought Jackie would end up taking him back, but she didn't. In fact, it looks like she's no longer interested in Kelso, and Hyde couldn't help but feel a slight satisfaction from that.

The only reason why Hyde didn't took advantage of Jackie's stupid crush on him, was that he refused to be a rebound. He thought Jackie was just using him as a way to get over Kelso, but now that she's no longer after him and isn't drooling all over Kelso either, he realized that he might've been wrong about that assumption.

Maybe Jackie genuinely liked him, and he ruined everything by being an asshole, that's why she didn't feel anything on that kiss.

That was the best kiss he'd ever had in his entire life, but he refused to admit that to her, because he doesn't want to hear her rejecting him.

He glanced at the basement's pathetic excuse for a Christmas tree. There were a bunch of presents underneath it, and he stared at the badly wrapped bright pink one.

He still couldn't believe he'd bought her a Christmas present, a  _ good  _ present. He never bought presents for anyone, but he couldn't just not buy it after he saw it. That thing had Jackie written all over it, he had to get it for her.

It was a small jewelry box, the kind that plays music and has a little ballerina inside. It was all glittery and pink, the ballerina was dressed in disco clothes and she spinned to a weird version of ABBA's Mamma Mia. It sickened him, that's why he knew she would love it.

He knew he was probably going to get a gift in return. Jackie always bought presents for everyone on Christmas, but she'd never put a lot of thought on them. Last year she claimed to hate him, but she still got him a nice button shirt as a gift. Forman and Fez got very similar shirts from her as well, so he didn't spend much time thinking about it.

But now he couldn't help but wonder if things are going to be different this year. They no longer claim to hate each other, in fact, Hyde hasn't even burned her since Veterans day. He just couldn't, not after that kiss.

He placed his feet on top of the center table and relaxed on his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He needs to get his shit together.

He heard the basement door opening but didn't bother to open his eyes, he only did it when the sweet and intoxicating scent of strawberry and vanilla filled his nostrils. 

God, she smells good.

He opened his eyes and saw her carrying two big bags filled with Christmas gifts. The bags were huge and she was probably having a hard time, so he stood up and helped her, placing the two surprisingly heavy bags on the couch.

She smiled sweetly at him, and he found himself smiling back.

"Thank you" She said with a sweet voice, and he wanted to wrap her around his arms and hold her tight. 

She looks extremely cute today. And also hot. How can someone look cute  _ and  _ hot at the same time?

She was wearing a tight red sweater, with a dark green coat hiding most of it, combined with jeans and high heel boots.

"You're welcome" He replied, she removed her coat and placed it on top of the record player "Did you walk all the way here with those heavy bags?" He asked curiously

"No, it's too cold for me to walk from my house to here. Daddy landed me his car again" She explained

He repressed a smile at her mention of the car. Every time he sees a white Lincoln on one of his car magazines or in the streets, he's brought back to that moment they've shared just over a month ago. Their kiss.

"So, what's all this crap?" He teased her, pointing at the big bags that were currently taking almost all the room in the couch.

"Christmas gifts" She answered with an excited smile. He thought that was one of the most adorable things he's ever seen.

Damn, he's turning into fucking Forman.

"Can you help me place them under the tree?" She asked, taking one big and neatly wrapped gift out of the bag.

"Sure" He said, taking another one. He noticed it was a big one and it was addressed to Forman, so he couldn't help but ask "What's in here?" 

She grinned brightly, she loves talking about the things that she bought. She was extremely proud of the fact that she bought amazing Christmas presents for everyone, and she couldn't wait to see their reactions. Especially Steven's. His present was better than everyone else's, and she just knows he's going to love it.

"I went into those nerdy stores and bought one big box of those spaceships model thingys that he spends all of his time building when Donna doesn't want to have sex with him" She grinned proudly and he chuckled

"You might want to be careful after he opens your present, doll. Forman might want to hug you" He teased her, and her eyes widened in fear

"Ew!" She grimaced, and that only made him laugh more. Man, she's cute.

He placed Eric's present under the dingy tree and picked up another one from her bag. This one was even heavier than Forman's, and he looked questionably at her when he saw Fez's name in it.

"I had no idea of what to buy Fez, so I just went to the candy store and bought 4 pounds of candy" She said nonchalantly, watching him with amusement as he placed Fez's gift under the tree for her. She handed him the present she was already holding and he frowned when he saw Kelso's name written on it. Kelso's present was the smallest and lightest one so far, and before he could ask, he saw her giving him a mischievous smile.

"I got Michael a rubik's cube" She said proudly, and Hyde laughed out loud.

"Nice one, grasshopper" He said after placing Kelso's present under the tree and still chuckling a little "He's going to spend years trying to solve this thing" 

"I know" She said, smiling proudly and handing him another present. "That's Donna's, it took me a really long time to find her something. I knew she wasn't going to like if I gave her clothes or makeup, so I bought her a couple of books about feminism"

"That was actually really thoughtful of you" He said "What about those?" He pointed at the four other gifts left.

"Oh, one is for Mrs. Forman, the other one is for Mr. Forman, and the other one is for Bob." She explained, placing the three of the four remaining gifts on one of the bags "I bought a new blender for Mrs. Forman, a new box of tools for Mr. Forman, and some fudge for Bob. I'll just give it to them later today"

He was genuinely impressed with how much thought she put into everyone's presents, that's not something she would've done last year.

She's changed, for better. She's such a better person when she's not with Kelso, he really hopes that she knows that.

He noticed how she looked hesitantly at him for a few seconds, and reached into the last present that was still on the couch.

He assumed that was his present, and extended his hand to place it under the tree for her, just like he'd done before. She lightly bit her lip - which is probably one of the sexiest things she's ever done. She handed him his present, but placed one of her tiny hands on his wrist before he placed the present next to the others.

"Wait…" She whispered "That one is for you"

"Yeah, I figured" He said with a small smile. He was about to place the gift under the tree when he heard her voice.

"Why don't you open it now?" She suggested

"I thought we were supposed to open the presents with everyone?"

"Well..." Jackie said, blushing a little "It's just… If you open this present in front of everyone, I'll feel kind of bad, because your present is  _ way  _ better than what I bought for the rest of our friends and…"

Hyde looked questionably at her, her presents for everyone were actually really good this year. How can his be better than everyone's?

He couldn't help but smile a little, she was getting nervous and it was kind of cute, so he interrupted her upcoming rambling "Thank you"

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asked, and he nodded, unwrapping the present carefully.

The second he saw what was inside the packaging, his heart stopped. She couldn't…

"Jackie…" He mumbled after a few seconds, trying to find the right words to thank her "Holy crap…"

She beamed at him and clapped excitedly "Yay! That was the reaction I was hoping for! I knew you were going to like it!"

He looked at his present one more time. He still couldn't believe it. He was holding a signed copy of Led Zeppelin IV! 

"Jackie, this must've cost you a fortune, why did you…" 

Jackie interrupted him and said with a small smile "It was nothing, you deserve it" 

"Where did you find this?" He asked

"I was at the record store in Kenosha, trying to get myself a new copy of Waterloo because I accidentally broke mine, and then I saw this… You mentioned a few times that this is your favorite album of all time, and I couldn't just… not get it for you, it had your name written all over it and…"

A little smile tugged at his lips, and he went to say something, but he pulled her into a hug instead, surprising her.

He couldn't believe she actually bought him the best present in the whole freaking world. And her words touched him, he was about to argue with her because this couldn't have been a cheap gift, but when she said it had his name written all over it he let it go. The jewelry box he bought her for sure wasn't as expensive as the record, but he was reminded of her the minute he saw it. Probably the same thing she felt when she saw the record.

He could smell her strawberry shampoo and suddenly strawberries became his favorite thing in the world. His arms were wrapped around her and he couldn't think of a better feeling, she fits him perfectly.

Jackie's was focused on how soft Steven's sweater is, and how it smells like him.

God, he gives the best hugs. It's one of the reasons why she always runs to him when she's upset. And she's not stupid, she  _ knows  _ he doesn't hate it when she does that, in fact, she thinks there's a small possibility that he enjoys her hugs, he just pretends he hates it for the sake of his badboy persona.

Or that might be her ego talking, who knows.

Neither of them want to let go, but eventually Hyde pulled back and they stayed in an awkward silence for a few seconds until they could regain their abilities to form sentences again.

He took another glance at the signed Led Zeppelin record in his hand that already became his most prized possession. He wondered how much it would cost to buy a safe, just so he could keep the record out of Fez's candy stained hands, Eric's sweaty hands and Kelso's butterfingers.

She saw how he looked at the record with a happy expression and smiled. She knew he was going to love it, and seeing his face when he opened up her present was totally worth the price she paid for it.

It's so rare to see him genuinely smiling, and it's a shame, because he has a beautiful smile.

He looked back at her and went to the Christmas tree, grabbing a medium sized present wrapped in a bright pink paper. He gave it to her without saying a word and she just stared at it.

Steven rarely gives presents, and he never got her a Christmas present before, she definitely wasn't expecting one.

He noticed her shocked expression and realized that he would have to break the silence this time. He understands her shock, if he was in her position he would probably be stunned too. He  _ never  _ gives Christmas presents, claiming that Christmas was just another corporate holiday created to make people spend money. The only time he attempted to give someone a present was last year, when he thought he had a crush on Donna.

His friends never really minded that and bought gifts for him anyways, mostly because he often provides them with "circle material", and quoting Kelso: "That is the gift that keeps on giving".

"The minute I saw it I thought about you" He said "Open up, doll"

She smiled and used her fingernail to unwrap the paper. The wrapping paper itself was very pretty and she didn't want to tear it, and when she opened the box she saw what appeared to be a pink and glittery jewelry box.

She smiled and lifted the lid up, and then a little ballerina dressed in disco clothes started spinning around to a familiar tune. It definitely wasn't ballet music.

When she realized what song it was, her eyes filled with tears, and for a small fraction of a second, he thought she hated it. But then he saw the biggest smile on her face, and repressed the urge to smile back.

Her smiles are freaking contagious.

"Oh my God, this is the best present ever! Thank you thank you thank you!!!" She exclaimed, placing the jewelry box on the couch and throwing herself into him, engulfing him in a very tight hug.

She always loved getting jewelry and expensive gifts, but this… this was probably the best gift she's ever gotten. Her parents have never actually bought her something because it reminded them of her. Her father just asked his secretary to buy the most expensive necklace in the jewelry shop and her mother's gifts are practically all dumb souvenirs from her many, many trips.

She can see why this reminded him of her, it's a jewelry box that sings ABBA! This was made for her, and the fact that he thought about her when he saw it made her feel important.

He smiled and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and smiling at the little squeals of joy that escaped her mouth whenever she opened her eyes and looked at the opened gift sitting on the couch.

They stayed locked on their embrace for a while, just exchanging body heat and enjoying each other's presence for as long as they could.

Kitty Forman observed the two teenagers with a small smile on her face. After Veterans day, Steven told her that he and Jackie were just friends, but she saw that boy grow, she knew him better. He was in deep with the Burkhart girl, he just haven't realized it yet.

She noticed how relaxed they looked on each other's arms and she wanted to take a picture of it.

She was seriously considering going upstairs to grab her camera when she dropped her laundry basket, making Steven and Jackie notice her presence.

They were both blushing and she decided not to say anything about their hug, she doesn't want to pressure them. But she sure hoped that they finally realized that they're meant to be together, otherwise Red would win their bet.

Oh yes, she and Red made a bet. She said that Steven would realize his feelings and make a move before the winter was over, and Red affirmed that he would probably need some more time to gather the guts and make a move on the girl, according to him, Steven would get the girl in the summer.

"Hey Jackie, Steven!" Kitty said with her usual cheerful mood, she thought that the best thing to do in this case is to pretend she hasn't seen anything, so they wouldn't be embarrassed. "I'm just going to put some clothes in the washing machine, Eric vomited all over his sweater last night and the smell simply won't come off, and I washed it twice already!"

Both Jackie and Hyde grimaced at her sentence. They were a bit relieved that Mrs. Forman apparently hadn't seen them hugging, she would've definitely had made a big deal out of it in case she did, but hearing about Eric's vomited sweater was a little too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was icky!" Mrs. Forman said, giving them her signature laughter "You two should probably come upstairs in a bit, I'm making snickerdoodle cookies!"

And just like that, she left. Leaving Hyde and Jackie alone in the basement again.

He was hypnotized by her beauty. He couldn't stop staring at her pink lips, he wanted to kiss her again so badly.

"We should hide our opened presents in my old room, I don't want anyone's dirty hands on my new record" He said, breaking the silence.

"And I will not leave the best gift I've ever gotten on a dingy basement couch and risk it for someone to break it" She said, giving him her new jewelry box so he could hide it in his room.

He smiled and went to his old room, he placed both presents on the cot, and locked the door on his way out. He joined Jackie in the basement again, and she was sitting on the couch.

That girl was screwing with his mind, he couldn't have enough of her, and all they did today was hug. Twice. And it was awesome.

He completely ignored his chair and sat on the couch with her. Not too close, but not too far either. He placed his arm on the back of the couch, and spread his legs a little, just so his knee would bump into hers. He just hoped she would understand what he wanted.

That sent shivers down Jackie's spine. Maybe he lied about their kiss too, maybe he was trying to make his move! Her heart beated frantically on her chest, and she wondered what she should do. Should she lay her head on his shoulder? Place her hand on his knee? Or just kiss him already?

She got up from the couch and Hyde looked questionably at her. He watched her going to the TV and turning it on, then he saw her giving him a sheepish smile and sitting next to him again. This time, she laid her head on his chest, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Neither of them said a thing, they just cuddled and watched TV for a while.

Then the delicious smell of fresh baked cookies invaded the basement, and they knew that Mrs. Forman's cookies were finally ready.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, and without saying another thing, they got up and went to the stairs, the cookies smelled too good and they knew that they would need to eat some before Fez arrived.

But before they could actually get up to the kitchen, Jackie felt Hyde tugging at her wrist.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, both of them looked up and realized they were standing under the mistletoe.

He looked down at Jackie and noticed how she was still staring at the mistletoe that was hanging on top of them, he decided it was now or never, he had the perfect excuse to kiss her again and he wasn't about to waste it.

"Can't buck tradition." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and gluing his forehead against hers. He was giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to.

She placed her hands on his chest, and she was able to feel his strong heartbeat. Her breath hitched, his heart was beating just as fast as hers, maybe he does have feelings for her after all...

"I lied." She whispered, referring to their kiss from a month before.

He understood what she meant by that, and brushed his lips against hers, then he tucked one stray strand of hair behind her ear "Me too"

He carefully placed his left hand on her right cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against her porcelain skin. He then leaned closer to her and placed his lips on hers. 

All those feelings from a month before resurfaced ten times stronger in both of them. Jackie was surprised by his gentle touches and his tenderness, they'd kissed before and it was amazing, but back then she was the one leading it, and it was so quick, they barely had the time to really enjoy it.

Steven was definitely leading this kiss though. The hand that was caressing her face moved to the back of her neck, the other was settled on her waist, and he gently pulled her closer to him.

She felt him gently probing her mouth open with his tongue, and she parted her lips, allowing him to fully explore her mouth.

He felt her hands moving from his chest to his neck, then her fingers tangled on his curly hair, and she gently moved his head to kiss him deeper.

They stayed like this, kissing under the mistletoe until they were both out of air, and when they broke apart, they were both smiling at each other.

"Still want a cookie?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"We can have cookies later" She said, gluing her mouth to his again.

* * *

Jackie was sitting on the deep freeze with Steven standing between her legs. One of her hands was on his shoulder, the other one was buried in his hair, she ran her manicured nails through his scalp and smiled when she heard him groaning against her mouth.

He moved his mouth to her neck, and smiled when he found her sensitive spot. Things were getting heated, and someone could catch them at any second, but they didn't care. It felt too good.

She moaned when he nibbled at her sensitive flesh, and she pulled his mouth back to hers, letting her tongue make its way back inside his mouth.

Hyde was slowly moving one of his hands upwards when Kelso entered the basement.

He looked at Hyde and Jackie, who refused to break their contact completely. His hands were still on her waist and her hand was still on his hair, they both turned to see who the intruder was and they were stunned when they saw Kelso.

They all stared at each other for five seconds, and then Kelso passed out on the floor.

Hyde watched Jackie attentively, wanting to see what her next move is going to be. The old Jackie would've cried and ran to Kelso, she would probably try to wake him up with a kiss or something, but she showed no reaction at all.

Her hands remained on his hair, and she started to twirl a little strand of curly hair on her finger, praying that Steven wasn't too freaked out about Michael catching them.

"So…" He started apprehensively "Why aren't you freaking out?" 

"Why would I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because Kelso's passed out on the floor" He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she rolled her eyes

"So?" She asked, annoyed "He fell from the water tower at least five times, I'm pretty sure this is not going to kill him, Steven"

"Aren't you going to cry and try to wake him up with a kiss or whatever?" He asked with a disgusted expression.

"Ew!" She replied. After kissing Steven, just the thought of kissing Michael made her want to hurl.

"Jackie, if you're regretting this, I'm pretty sure we can convince him he was hallucinating if you want to" Hyde said

"Why would I want that?"

Hyde didn't answer, and Jackie looked at him with a tender expression. "Steven, I like you, and I want to be with you. I don't give a damn about what Michael says or thinks about us"

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and noticed how she stared at him apprehensively. It was his turn now, and he recognized that. 

"Jackie, I want to be with you too" He admitted and she smiled "But I don't want to be in the middle of yours and Kelso's mess. If you want to be with me then you have to be 100% over him. I am  _ not  _ a rebound."

Jackie huffed and stood in front of him "Steven, I know it's tough, considering everyone you ever cared about left you, but you need to trust me on this. I never felt like this before, not with Michael, not with anyone. You make me feel things I've never felt before, good things, and I want to keep feeling this way."

"I'm not boyfriend material, I don't know how to do this" He confessed

"Hey, I get to decide if you're boyfriend material or not" She said, crossing her arms "And you'll learn, I happen to be a great teacher"

He looked at her sternly "I am not going to be pig whipped like Kelso, Jackie. You are not bossing me around, and I'm not doing everything you want to"

"Meh, bossing people around is overrated" She said with a small smile "I really want to be with you, Steven"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist "Me too"

"So… what now?" She asked, and he smirked

"You're my chick" He answered, pecking her lips. "This is nice"

"You know what would make this even nicer?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sex?" He gave her a smartass response with his signature smirk, and she laughed, slapping his arm.

"No, you pig!" She said "Snickerdoodle cookies"

"You've read my mind, doll" He grabbed her hand and they both made their way upstairs.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde were just coming down the basement from the kitchen when they heard the back door opening.

He placed the plate of cookies on top of the deep freeze and saw Eric, Donna and Fez entering the basement, all of them looking confused at the sight in front of them.

"Why is Kelso sleeping on the floor?" Eric asked

"He passed out after he saw Jackie and I making out" Hyde answered nonchalantly. He grabbed a cookie and split it in half, he handed one of the halves to Jackie, who accepted it with a smile, then wrapped his arm around her and started to eat his half of the cookie.

Eric, Fez and Donna watched the scene with awe and horror. They looked so in sync, it was freaky. Jackie was making googly eyes at Hyde and he didn't seem to care, in fact, they were pretty sure he smiled at her at some point.

"What?!" Eric squealed after a few seconds

"Settle down, Esmeralda" Hyde said, rolling his eyes "It's no big deal"

"No big deal?! She's Kelso's ex, man! What about the code?!" Eric whined and Donna turned to glare at him.

"Eric, as disgusted as I am by this" She started "Kelso has no right to complain about the code! He's dating your  _ sister _ , and he hits on me constantly. He's a horny little dog and if Jackie and Hyde actually care about each other, they are not doing anything wrong"

Eric groaned and sat on the couch "I guess you're right"

"Thank you, Donna," Jackie said with a big smile and tears in her eyes. She never said anything, but the fact that Donna knew about Michael and Laurie and haven't told her hurt almost as much as Michael cheating. She was more than touched that her friend finally chose her side over Michael's.

Hyde didn't say anything, but he gave Donna a small, grateful grin, and she smiled at the new couple.

"I just want to see you guys happy" Donna admitted "And if you two are happy together, I should be supportive. I'm not saying that it isn't weird, but I'll get over it"

Jackie left the comfort of Steven's arms just to hug her lumberjack friend.

After the hug was over, Donna looked at Kelso's immobile body on the floor and frowned "Kelso's still passed out on the floor though, aren't we going to do anything?"

"Nah, he'll be fine" Jackie said, and Hyde sat on his chair, Jackie walked over to him and he pulled her to his lap without hesitation.

The three other occupants from the basement were speechless, Donna stared at the couple with a half disgusted, half bemused smile, Fez gave them a very creepy and perverted look, and Eric stared at them, still in shock.

"So, we're just going to pretend that's normal and not the most creepy and unnatural thing in the whole universe?" Eric said after a few seconds.

"Yup" Jackie answered with a small smile, finishing her cookie, and Hyde held her tighter against his chest.

"When did that happen?" Eric choked out

"Does it matter?" Hyde answered "We're together now man, you're all going to have to get over it"

"Can I watch you two make out?" Fez asked, and Hyde glared at him.

"If I find you creeping on me and Jackie I'll make sure you'll regret ever being born" He growled, and Jackie thought that was the sexiest thing in the world. Michael never respected her privacy, in fact, he even sneaked Fez into her closet so he could spy on their private time.

She's been in a relationship with Steven for ten minutes and he was already proving to be a way better boyfriend than Michael ever was.

She saw how he was still glaring at Fez, and how Fez looked terrified, so she pressed a small kiss on his neck. He immediately relaxed and focused his attention back on her, intertwining their fingers together.

He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and leaned his chin on her shoulder, trying to pay attention at whatever was on TV.

Donna smiled and turned her attention back on the TV too, and Eric gave Jackie and Hyde one more stunned look before following suit. Fez was the only one who kept staring at them.

"Fez, if you keep staring at me and Jackie like this I'll still kick your ass" Hyde said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Fine" Fez pouted and started to watch the TV too.

A few minutes had passed, and they heard a small groan. They all looked at each other and realization hit them all at once. Kelso was waking up.

"Not it!" Hyde, Jackie, Donna and Eric exclaimed at once, and Fez was left with the task of explaining everything to Kelso.

"Dammit!" The foreigner cussed

Donna and Eric didn't waste their time. They grabbed the plate of cookies and ran upstairs. Hyde made a very quick trip to his old bedroom and came out holding a pink half-opened present, she's taking that jewelry box home tonight and he's making sure of that. Jackie smiled at him and they were already making their way to the back door when Fez noticed them.

"Wait! What am I supposed to say?" He asked desperately and Jackie stopped giggling for a second to answer him.

"Just tell him that I'm with Steven now and he's going to have to get over it before I kick his shins" Jackie said "If he gets too upset just send him to Laurie upstairs"

Hyde smiled and dragged Jackie out of the basement with him, eager for some more makeout sessions with her.

She wanted to drive them to her house. There was no one there and they would absolutely make good use of their alone time, but they stopped at the driveway. Steven leaned her into his car and started to kiss her neck, making her laugh.

The loud laughter made Red take his eyes off the shoes he was shining on the kitchen table, and Kitty stopped washing the dishes to check the source of the noise. When she saw the couple in their driveway she giggled and clapped excitedly.

"I told you Red, I told you they were going to date soon!" Kitty said, clapping excitedly.

"Crap" Red muttered and handed his wife a 20 dollar bill. "I thought it would take at least 6 months for the dumbass to come to his senses."

"Oh please, he's been in love with Jackie since he took her to prom, he just didn't know it" She said, glancing at the two lovebirds

"I guess you're right" Red said, trying to sound grumpy, but he was actually happy for the new couple. 

He couldn't help but grin when he saw Steven and Jackie walking through the driveway, hand in hand and making googly eyes at each other, they were heading to where her car was parked and they both had goofy smiles on their faces. However, his grin turned into a frown when he saw the boy pulling the loud one closer to him, frenching with all his will right in the middle of his driveway. 

"Let's just hope the girl is on the pill or something. I already have 6 dumbasses disturbing my life on a daily basis, and I don't need a seventh one" He said, wrapping his arm around his giggly wife.

Meanwhile, Hyde was enjoying the greatest high he's ever experienced, and he prayed that he could enjoy it for the rest of his life.

And Jackie was thanking whoever placed the mistletoe under the stairs, and thinking of ways to get to her house without breaking hers and Steven's kiss.

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know I disappeared for a while and I'm really sorry. I am going through some family problems and it sucks, but I will not abandon any of my stories, I'm still working on them and I'll update as soon as I can.
> 
> Tomorrow I have to leave town to see some relatives, so I'll try to post the new chapter of Rock You Like a Hurricane before that.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this little oneshot I wrote. Sorry if they're slightly out of character, I just REALLY love fluffy fics. If you liked it, please leave a comment! They make me happy and I could really use that for now.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!


End file.
